Absorber containers filled with breathing lime are used in anesthesia devices or even diving equipment to bind the CO2 (carbon dioxide) contained in the expired air. Disposable absorbers are frequently used. Further advantages arise from the use of a disposable absorber for the user: direct contact with the breathing lime is avoided during the handling of the absorber container, and there is no exposure to dust. The utilization of the absorber filling is also improved and cost savings are thus achieved, since it is possible to replace the absorber at any time, for example, also during an operation, so that an absorber can be used until the filling is used up completely. As an alternative, refillable absorber containers are used as well. Refilling is then preferably carried out via the bottom, the cover or laterally via the jacket surface of an absorber container.
The absorber container must be able to be replaced simply and rapidly, without respiration being compromised. An absorber of the type mentioned in the introduction appears, for example, from DE 197 29 739 A1.
An absorber container is usually arranged on the existing absorber mount of a breathing system by means of an adapter and optionally an intermediate plate. The interface at the absorber mount of the breathing system or the interface at the intermediate plate forms, together with the interface at the adapter, for example, a bayonet catch. After the two interfaces are fitted into each other and the interfaces are subsequently twisted in relation to one another, the breathing system and the adapter are braced with one another in a gas-tight manner. The absorber container is preferably connected to the adapter via a pivotable mounting plate with integrated spring-loaded latch. The mounting plate has, for example, guide grooves for this for receiving corresponding guide webs of the absorber container. If the mounting plate can be pivoted into an oblique position of approximately 30° in relation to the horizontal, the absorber container will slide by itself into its end position, which is defined by a milled recess in the mounting plate. The spring-loaded latch closes by pivoting the absorber container with the mounting plate against the adapter. A gas-tight connection between the adapter and the absorber container is of particular importance here.
Flat packings, which are buttoned into the adapter and are fastened by undercuts on a cylindrical inner bushing of the adapter, are known in this connection. The flat packings seal flush, flatly and on the front side against cylindrical pipe sockets of the absorber container, and they are also called sealing craters. Unevennesses, contamination due to lime dust or damage to the front surfaces of the sealing craters may lead to leaks.
Inner flat packings are also located on a spring-loaded valve body, which establishes the gas connection between the absorber container and the breathing system during the locking operation. For example, the absorber container is unlocked by pressing a specially marked point of the mounting plate with a finger, and the gas connection between the breathing system and the absorber container is interrupted. At the same time, a bypass is established within the adapter via the spring-loaded valve body, and the gas connection to the environment is interrupted. Respiration takes place in this position without the absorber being switched on.
Another difficulty lies in the fact that strong forces are needed to lock the adapter and the absorber container, because tolerances in the dimensions of the individual components must be absorbed by corresponding deformations of the flat packings. This leads to increased wear and, as a consequence of this, to premature failure of the flat packings.